Daerum
Factions See Fleet Loisgeann Each Faction within the Daerum (Elateriformia cognitio) society have a Hive mother (or queen) who runs the faction, there are few Mothers, however there are five factions within the swarm that are larger by leaps and bounds than any others. Each hive focuses on differing areas of science, and go about collecting this information in their own ways. While it may seem like the hives compete this is only superficial and bred within the swarm to give a sense of competition and pride, to increase efficiency. Each hive works tirelessly to fill the banks of their biological hard-drive (named the Memristor in their tongue, translated to Human it means 'the library') with as much information as possible. Nádarra (natural sciences) Sóisealta (social sciences) Fhoirmeil (formal sciences) Gniomhaitchte (applied science) Airm (Military) Each factions Queen keeps a council of monstrous Storums (meaning storers of information) who give counsel and each oversee a particular area of informational inquest. These Storums focus on different faculties depending on the overall focus of the Hive, however every Hive has a Storum for both military matters as well as for Creation and maintence of tech, or creators. Labourers are provided, in simple low intelligence creatures birthed for this single purpose. These Storums and their scientists are provided for each Queen by the Hive that focuses on that research, which is why the Applied Science and military are both powerful, as they are needed by the others to get by. Below the Storums are the Thogail (Collectors/Scientists), these individuals make up the bulk of the race, and are all created using the genetic make-up of their relevant Storum. As their name suggests they collec the information needed, through thought/exploration/any means necessary. A healthy competition is instilled into the Thogail and Storum, this can come across as pride/arrogance however. Under the Thogail are three seperate worker species Traillean, Cladhach, and the Teachdair. The trailleans are the main worker class and the most numerous of the Daerum, they are rarely given consciousness unless needed and carry out most of the menial tasks. they are also very small with their second arms being almost useless. slightly larger are the Cladach, they have six arms and no legs using a snake like locomative tail, thise carry out tasks that mainly involve digging and excavation, they are only given consciousness when the excavation has to be selective. Lastly another common worker is the Techdai which are large floating psychic brains on weak snake bodys, these serve as messengers and temporary storage for information gathered by the thogail and daeonna before it can be secured in a storum. Recently in their history the Daerum have encountered more and more 'humanoid' races amongst the stars, to help with diplomacy in these times, and to avoid unwanted hatred/interest, a offshoot of social science created an experimental sub-race of Daerum, these are more 'humanoid' Daerum. These humanoid Daerum, named Daeonna, have been used as ambassadors, and there success and information gathering has strengthened the Sóisealta immeasurably as all the other Hives scramble to obtain these helpful ambassadors. Daerums names are all the titles of their positions. as such, they gain nicknames to tell themselves a part Goals The Hives long ago found all information required within their solar system, and so now send out fleets for exploration and testing, or sometimes individuals sent out on mercenary ships or as spies, to find out secretive information and bring it back safely and without other races being too suspicious or worried. When leaving their territories, all those sent on expeditions are given appropriate amounts of information and skills required to perform their tasks. this teaching is given to Thogail and Storums alike, so that they may better serve the Memristor. It is in fact the meristor that holds the information given to them, the Queens will often give out injections of information such as language of known associates, information on ship repair etc, anything required by the individual on their journey. The species are also supremely adaptable and fast learning, with an enormous memory bank to store all they need to return to the Memristor. Biology All variations of the Daerum are bipedal, with a hunched over torso, and counter-balancing tail. They have chitinous plates over their back and head, and have 2 sets of large clawed hands. They are grown by the queens and have their DNA spliced and tailored to what they need at the time. They age rapidly, and are only considered 'younglings' for all of about 2 weeks. While bodies and mindless beast like labourers can be grown on a whim, there is a limited 'supply' of conciousness available to the Queens to create new Storums and Thogails, there are also issues of overpopulation that the Queens agreed long ago that none shall over create and starve their own race out. Category:Race Category:Daerum